Playing Doctor
by Jellico
Summary: Season 2 Lathancest. What Nathan Scott wants, Nathan Scott gets. And right now he wants a certain blond brother…


_Get a grip!_ Nathan told himself fiercely. _Luke's into girls! He's not into you!_

 _But he could be,_ the other half of Nathan insisted. _Maybe he's just waiting for the right Tree Hill Raven to make the first move..._

0000000000

Seated on the living room floor of his apartment, Nathan set down his beer then went back to jabbing the buttons on the PlayStation console in his hands. He had challenged Lucas to a _Need for Speed_ rematch, but after downing twelve beers and nursing a thirteenth, he no longer cared about his score. He had other things on his mind, and it wasn't the alcohol he'd already chugged that was creating a really nice buzz in his brain.

It was Lucas.

For years Nathan had ignored their kinship, and for a while at the start of their junior school year, he had even been downright hostile to the guy, but right now, despite his very best efforts, he could not figure out why. Lucas was smart without being nerdy, he was a talented ball-player and he was turning out to be an awesome friend, much better than Tim, who was basically an idiot, a moron who did pretty much whatever Nathan suggested no matter how senseless, thoughtless or dangerous. Lucas wasn't like that. He had a conscience, he used it and he didn't seem to care what anyone thought of him.

He was also damn good-looking.

Nathan glanced at his teammate and half-brother under his lashes and noted for the tenth time in as many minutes how lean yet sculpted the boy was and how nicely Luke's off-white Tee clung to his upper body. The stone-wash jeans were baggy to a certain extent, but Lucas was far too endowed where it counted for any type of pants to conceal his gifts. His package seemed big at the moment too, encouraging Nathan's eyes to linger on their outline much longer than they should and to fantasize about taking it in hand to worship it while he did a multitude of unbrotherly things.

"YES!"

Nathan jolted back to the present at Luke's triumphant shout. He returned his attention to the game to prevent any more of his onscreen drivers from getting rammed off the road, thumbing faster this time to keep his focus where it needed to be. He re-positioned his Plymouth Road Runner and managed to take the lead again over his brother's Mustang, but Lucas was sitting way too close to him and their feet were practically touching. Nathan needed to move away. He called for a timeout under the guise of needing to take a bathroom break, then deliberately put another foot's distance between them when he returned.

It didn't help.

The moment he glanced to the left again, images of Lucas in the locker room at school began to flood his mind. Lucas without clothes ... his skin wet ... and soapy ... and glistening under the showerheads.

His naked profile so tempting ...

His private appendage so very long … and thick too ...

Nathan licked his lips and shifted his position to conceal the growing tent in his track pants, trying to remember Haley, the girlfriend he loved, the first person to stick by him and to really love him back. She was faithful to him, he knew that, so he needed to be faithful to her.

Except she wasn't here this weekend.

 _And_ she was a virgin.

Nathan slid his eyes to the left again, knowing Haley's best friend was quite the opposite. From the gossip he'd overheard thanks to Brooke and her cheerleading squad, Lucas knew exactly what to do with his body to please another and he was good at it, but ... was it only with girls that he shared his gifts? Had he ever fooled around with another guy for any reason? Did he have the same ... secret tendencies ... that his younger brother had?

Nathan didn't know, but he couldn't take this pressure anymore; he had to find out.

He glanced to the left then forced himself to stare straight ahead at the TV screen, trying to figure out how to get the conversation going. Finally, he said, "Hey, Luke."

Lucas jabbed the buttons frantically on his console. "Yeah."

"You ever play doctor when you were little?"

"What, you mean like sneak into a closet with a friend when I was five so we could check out each others' privates?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Uh, no, man. No, I didn't."

Nathan frowned then decided his brother had to be lying. "That's impossible, Luke. Every kid does it at least once. And you knew Haley back then, didn't you?"

Lucas grinned at the question but didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Dude, she's like my sister."

"So?"

"So, playing doctor is what kids do when they're curious about the opposite sex, and I never had to be curious because I had Haley."

"What does that have to do—?"

"Look, Haley and I have known each other since before we started kindergarten," Lucas said, still concentrating mostly on the game. "We had sleepovers all the time. Our moms gave us baths together up until third grade."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute." Nathan pressed the pause button on the remote then stared at Lucas openly. "Are you telling me you saw Haley naked when you were eight and nine years old? For real?"

Lucas took a swig from his beer, then wiped his lips with the back of his hand and set it down. "Yeah, so what?" As Nathan arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something clearly dirty, Lucas cut him off before he could start. "Don't, you perv. Get your mind out of the gutter. I told you, we've been best friends for so long she's like my sister."

"And now she's my girlfriend." Nathan unpaused the game and gave Lucas a minute to get back into it before he decided to edge their conversation closer to where he wanted it. "Just so you know, though, kids don't just play doctor when they're curious about the opposite sex."

Lucas glanced his way and smirked. "Since when?"

"Since forever," Nathan said with a shrug. "Sometimes they're curious about the same sex, about getting to know their own bodies. Everybody has stuff they can't see on themselves without a mirror. A guy friend can help you out if you're a guy, just like girls can help each other in the same way." Nathan could sense Lucas wanting to laugh at him, but didn't let that deter him from asking his next question. "You sure you never played doctor with other guys?"

Lucas let out a snort, more amused than alarmed by this bizarre conversation. "You mean like with Skills or Fergie or Junk?"

"You knew them too when you were little, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but not _that_ well!"

As Lucas returned to their game but couldn't help snickering at the images now invading his head, Nathan let him laugh as long as he needed to. When the chuckling stopped for good, he shut off the TV then shifted to face his brother.

"Hey, I was winning! What'd you that fo—!"

"I did, Luke."

"You did what?" When Nathan only stared at him pointedly, Lucas smirked and reached absently for his beer. "What? You played doctor with Skills, Fergie and Junk?"

"No, jackass," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I played with Tim ... and maybe some of the other guys on the team."

Lucas didn't expect his heartbeat to pick up so fast, but it did. His smile faltered as he tried to contain his curiosity and couldn't. "Some of the other guys like ... who?"

"Rick and Jake mostly."

"Jake?! Jake, like as in Jake and Jenny, Jake?!"

"Yup."

"But ... how? I thought he moved to Tree Hill only sometime in junior high?"

"He did."

Nervously, Lucas drained his beer can to have something to do and then he swallowed hard, finally understanding what his brother was telling him. "So, you're saying you "played doctor" with him …?"

"Recently. Like sophomore year."

"Oh. I ... I just ... oh..." Lucas was thunderstruck. With his heartbeat kicking up yet another notch, he studied Nathan as though seeing him for the first time, trying to reconcile what he'd just learned with the reputation his sibling had for hooking up with virtually every smoking hot girl in school. Was the star player of the Tree Hill Ravens in the closet or something? Luke's mouth began to move before he'd even realized he was asking the question. "Are you – ?"

"A full-time fudgepacker?" Nathan snorted at the very idea then looked at his brother like he was crazy for suggesting it. "No, Lucas, I'm not."

"But you –"

"Experimented, that's all. When I was drunk at some of the parties."

"Yeah ... but you did it more than once. Doesn't that mean—?"

"It means I get drunk at parties a lot in case you haven't noticed."

Lucas couldn't think of anything to say to that. Nathan gave him a couple seconds to come up with something then offered him a tantalizing smile.

"You know ... we could do it too if you want ... mess around with each other."

This time there was no hesitation on Luke's part as he shook his head. "Uh, no, Nate, we couldn't. You're dating Haley for one thing, and that would be cheating. I'm not gonna help you do that."

"Cheating means hooking up with strangers," Nathan rationalized. "It's not cheating when the person I'm messing around with is related to me."

"And that's the other thing," Lucas argued. "We're _brothers!_ "

"Only half."

"Still, that's –"

"What? Sick? Perverted? Disgusting? Illegal?"

"Yeah, it's all those things!"

"You think I don't know that already?" Nathan asked. "Hell, that's the fun of it, Luke!"

Unsteady on his feet thanks to the fourteen beers he'd drunk so far this evening, Lucas got up and promptly escaped to the fridge. He stood before the cold open door and took forever selecting another beer in the hope that Nathan would be back to his usual self by the time he turned around, but no such luck. His brother was still totally focused on him, his gaze seemingly hungry for everything but food.

Lucas took one look at the lust that was plainly overtaking his sibling and he shook his head again. "Forget it, Nathan. There's no way we're fooling around together."

"What, you worried about getting pregnant?" Nathan teased.

"Of course not, I just—"

"Look, we won't go all the way," Nathan promised. He pushed to his feet and came over to Lucas who resisted the urge to run from the apartment and never return. "I've never done that, and I don't plan to, but we could still fool around a bit. Get drunk a little more and just ... experiment. What do you say?"

"No."

Nathan took a step closer and stared straight into his brother's blue eyes. "Come on. You've never been curious about touching other guys?"

"I said no, Nate."

"You see naked guys in the shower three times a week minimum, Luke. Are you telling you have never – _ever_ – wanted to brush up against someone by accident?"

"No, damn it. I haven't."

"Not even for a split second?" As Nathan spoke, he deliberately took another step towards his brother and lowered his voice. "You never started to get a woody around the guys?"

 _Was Lucas running a fever?_

 _Why was he suddenly so hot?_

Lucas backed up into the counter as Nathan repeated his question and inched still closer. "Okay, I … I did get one once but—"

"But nothing," Nathan stated. His voice was husky now, far deeper than Lucas had ever heard it and he had him pinned in place, his hands braced against the cupboards on either side of Luke's head. "You're ready to play, Big Brother, you're just too chicken to admit it." With slow deliberation, Nathan leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth before he eased back. "It's not even like you'd be doing anything with a stranger, Luke. You know me. We're alone. You trust me, don't you?"

Never before had Lucas been so aware of Nathan's magnetism. Frozen, he accepted another kiss and then another. He wanted to push his brother away before they went any farther but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. He was paralyzed. Worse still, he was starting to like what was happening; one part of him in particular was really beginning to swell since he could feel himself expanding with every second that passed. As Nathan finally took a break from kissing him, Lucas sucked in a raggedy breath. "I-I do trust you, Nate, but — "

"Then where's the harm?"

As Nathan kissed him for the fourth time, longer but still so very gently, Lucas felt his lips parting of their own volition and his tongue responding too, his erection unmistakable now against his brother's. This was wrong, so completely wrong in the extreme, but either he was secretly wired like his sibling or the oxygen level in the room had reached dangerously low levels. Maybe he was far more drunk that he realized. Whatever the reason, he couldn't seem to stop this even if he wanted to, and it was, in fact, almost a minute before he broke away and leaned back to catch his breath.

"What ... exactly ... would we do together, Nate?"

Luke's eyes were glazed and Nathan smiled triumphantly when he saw that, knowing he had won. "This isn't an exam, Big Brother. I don't plan ahead. I just wing it and see what happens. That's the fun of it."

Before Lucas could reply, Nathan leaned in again but slightly to the right this time. The older of the two never realized before how sensitive his ears were, but he was definitely aware of it now as Nathan nibbled on a lobe while cupping his neck. Lucas felt himself hardening still more and felt, too, his brother's privates pressing eagerly against the front of his jeans in response, urging them both to do a whole lot more. Lucas couldn't help it then. He groaned and pressed back wantonly, struggling to breathe.

"If we do this ... oh god, don't stop ... if we do this, Nate ... I-I would have to be really drunk first ... and ... and I mean really, _really_ drunk ... way more drunk than I am now … no ... no kidding."

Nathan knew that was a lie, but if the blond sibling in his arms needed to believe it, he was willing to go along with that. He groped for the fridge door with one hand while continuing to cup Luke's neck with the other, kissing him more heatedly this time while he opened the refrigerator then felt around for a beer. The second he had one in hand, he broke their kiss, popped the tab on the can, then brought it straight up to Luke's already glistening lips.

"One of the benefits of living alone without parents or roommates," he whispered. "Drink up."

Lucas did, but he wasn't the only thirsty one. Nathan was also determined to quench his thirst, but it wasn't alcohol that he craved anymore. It was his brother, inch by glorious inch after he kneeled on the cold kitchen tiles and exposed the gift previously hidden within baggy blue jeans.

As his boxer briefs were drawn to his ankles without permission and Nathan's sultry breath began to tickle him, Lucas shuddered and tried to cover himself.

"Nate, I'm not drunk enough yet. Don't—"

"Yeah, you are. Just relax, Big Brother and keep drinking. Let me do all the work."

As Nathan did exactly that, Lucas forgot his beer. Clumsily, he set it down on the space behind him then clutched the countertop in a death grip, his mouth open in a silent scream as one pleasure center after another was triggered. Nathan was taking all of him down his throat, his hot hands gripping Luke's naked hips while he bobbed and sucked better than any girl the elder Scott had been with previously. Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to last long if this kept up, and he whimpered involuntarily as Nathan's wet, rasping tongue quickly brought him to the edge while naughty fingers inched toward his back door and began to probe it. He felt a rush of warmth flooding his pelvis and knew exactly what that meant.

"Nate ... please ... Stop, oh god, stop ... I'm gonna—"

Nathan let him slip from between his lips. "I know. Let it happen."

Lucas tried to hold back but it was too late. As Nathan took him once more into his mouth, regained his rhythm within seconds, and then surprised him by worming a finger partway inside his hole, every muscle in Luke's body seemed to seize, every nerve ending seemed to pulse. His toes curled in his socks and he cried out, flooding Nathan's mouth as jet after jet shot from his center and splashed the back of his brother's throat.

Nathan took it all.

When it was over and Lucas could only sag against the counter and stare down at his brother in amazement, Nathan winked up at him then climbed to his feet. Luke was still half-naked and very sensitive "down there", but Nathan fingered him nonetheless then leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Lucas shuddered but closed his eyes anyway and returned the kiss, tentatively at first, then more and more urgently, tasting himself in a way he never had before.

Without fully meaning to, he allowed Nathan to unhobble him and then lead them both into the darkened bedroom, their makeout session ongoing as they fell onto the mattress with Nathan on top. A brief pause was afforded to remove their T-shirts and strip Nathan below the waist, but then it was back to french kissing, their sweaty hands exploring muscular chests as well as other body parts not their own.

Not once did either brother think of Haley.

With alcohol clouding their senses and two libidos at the height of their teenage development, the boys' thoughts were strictly on each other and how truly sublime it felt to frot their cocks. Nathan in particular thrust his hips more urgently than he normally would with another boy, far more aroused by Lucas than he'd been with anyone else ever. He didn't question why that was. He knew only that he desperately needed release and he wanted it right now inside his own brother. He stopped humping and pulled back, his blue eyes glazed with desire.

"You ready to return the favor, Bro?"

"What—?"

"What I did to you in the kitchen ... will you do it to me?"

Luke's heart pounded but he nodded nonetheless and meant it, well aware that it would be grossly unfair to refuse. As Nathan rolled over, lay on his back and spread his legs wide, Lucas took over as Top then slid down to get into position. He thought to himself that he would never do this again – not with Nate or anybody else – but right now, this night, it was okay. It was just this one time after all. No one would know, and it was just a little harmless experimentation. Besides, who better and safer to explore this side of his sexuality with than his own brother? Lucas could think of no one. He studied Nathan's engorged penis and simply breathed on it for a long, sensual moment, happy to tease and tantalize and prolong their illicit pleasure. Never before had he touched another boy's cock … but there was always a first time for everything. He took hold of Nathan's member then pumped it slowly while rubbing one thumb just under the head. This was exactly the kind of touch Lucas enjoyed in the privacy of his own bedroom late at night, so he imagined his brother was the same.

Nathan was.

The younger Scott groaned and thrust his hips high in the air, begging his older brother for more and pleading to be swallowed whole. Lucas didn't know if he could do it as well as Nathan had for him, but he was willing to try. He kissed the tip and ran his tongue over every inch for another minute and then he paused.

All at once, he opened his mouth wide and descended…


End file.
